24fandomcom-20200223-history
Day 3: 12:00am-1:00am
Summary Jack Bauer, Ramon Salazar, Chase Edmunds and Nina Myers all close in on the virus, but Michael Amador may not be everything he appeared to be. Sherry Palmer gets close to finding information on Alan Milliken, but her advantage is short lived. Meanwhile, at CTU Kim becomes suspicious of Chloe O'Brian when the story surrounding her baby doesn't check out. Episode Guide The follwoing takes place between 12:00am and 1:00am 12:00:00 Tony Almeida and Michelle Dessler are walking through a hall, preparing for a meeting. Tony reminds Michelle of the seriousness of the situation, and says they don't need another mistake. Tony calms down and asks on Jack's status. There's no update. In Mexico, Jack Bauer and Ramon Salazar are looking over Hector Salazar, who is dieing. Ramon tells Hector he should have known better, the man helping Hector says he has to go to a hospital. Ramon says that a hospital would ask questions. Ramon then shoots Hector through the head. Jack tells Ramon they have to leave now. Ramon says that when he returns Hector will get a proper burial, then starts to leave. Nina Myers tries again to convince Ramon that Jack is lying. Nina makes the mistake of saying Hector was right, and Ramon tells her to shut up and never mention Hector's name again. The deal is on. President David Palmer is in a meeting with Wayne and other staffers. Sherry peers in. Everyone leaves, and Wayne and Sherry exchange looks. Sherry is leaving, and David still wants to know what the leverage is. Sherry says no, and Palmer reluctently agrees. David wants to know why Sherry refused Aaron Pierce's offer of a Secret Service escort, and Sherry says that it make scare the person she is going to talk to off. Sherry says she can take care of yourself. Sherry says that she still believes in David's presidency, and that Alan Milliken will be stopped. 12:05:26 At CTU Tony is briefing the staff, including Michelle and Chloe O'Brian on the plan. Chase Edmunds will now be communicating with CTU to confirm the virus. Chloe says that she is monitoring Chase's comm. Chase, meanwhile, is moving into a foreward covert position. He sets up his equipment as a parade of SUVs come in. Chase is watching from a scope. Jack, Nina, Ramon and the rest of the cartell get out. As Jack walks off, Nina says she can prove Jack is lying, and tells Ramon that someone is watching them, then gives the likely locations. Ramon sends Felipe and Pablo to go check out the positions. Back at CTU Adam Kaufman walks up to Kim Bauer and hands her some files. He notices Angela, the baby Kim is watching for Chloe. Adam says that Chloe doesn't have a baby. He knows this because he did Chloe's background check. The baby continues to play with the rattle. 12:09:50 Jack is checking out the room where the deal will take place. Jack removes a board so they can see in. Ramon enters and brings Nina in the room as well. Felipe gives an all clear, but Ramon doesn't answer. Nina says that Pablo is dead. Jack gets angry and asks Nina what she said to Ramon. Just then, Pablo calls in and gives an all clear. Chase is behind Pablo, and tells him to put down the walkie talkie, then knocks him out. Ramon warns Nina that one more lie will mean the end of her life. Ramon tells her not to tip off Amador, or she will die. 12:16:23 Chloe comes up and asks how Angela is doing. Kim tells Chloe that Adam said the baby wasn't hers. Chloe says that it's her boyfriends baby, and that her boyfriend's ex-wife has custody of the baby but is absuing Angela. They called Child Protective Services, but no one could make it down today, and they didn't want to risk the baby being hurt or killed. Kim makes sure she heard correctly: she asks if the child is kidnapped. Chloe says technically yes, but that it's only for tonight. Kim says kidnapping is a felony, and Chloe tells her to call the police then, but if anything happens to Angela, it's Kim's fault. Michelle says that Chase is transmitting and Chloe is needed now. Before Chloe goes off, she asks Kim to let her know how much of the bottle she takes. 12:18:19 Sherry Palmer walks up to a mobile home and knocks. A desheveled man answers and lets Sherry in. The man, Kevin Kelly, offers her a drink, she declines. Kelly wants to know what he can do to help, Sherry says to tell he what really happened. Kelly asks her what she thinks happen, and Sherry says that 12 years ago, Alan Milliken was driving (while drunk) the car that hit and killed Kevin Kelly's daughter. Sherry says that, while Kelly testified that he didn't see anything, she thinks he did. Sherry thinks that Kelly was payed off by Milliken to keep quiet, but says that he has a chance to make everything right. Kelly says that he did see Milliken driving that night, but that a cop pulled him aside and said that things might work out better if he didn't implicate Milliken. Kelly says he took the money, then pours himself another drink. Sherry tells him that there will be a press conference, and that Kelly will get a chance to tell his story. Kelly sats that he wants his son--who is serving a life sentence for murder--to be released from prison in exchange for his cooperation. 12:21:50 and Nina Myers argue as the deadline approaches.]]Jack Bauer is still looking out the same window. Nina tells Jack still thinks he is working for CTU. Jack says she's going to get herself killed, Nina says that Ramon is going to kill both of them anyways. Ramon comes back in and uncuffs Nina. Ramon gives them instructions to kill Nina at the first sign of trouble. Everyone but Nina and the bodyguard leave, and Chase calls into CTU. Tony instructs everyone to get set, and be ready to go. He moves the Delta teams into final positions. 12:27:27 CTU is observing the mine outside of Posta Mita. Tony says there has been no activity in the past couple of minutes. Kim calls Tony and says she needs to talk to him about Chloe. Tony tells Kim to meet him in Tech 1. tries to find information to bring down Alan Milliken]] Sherry is on the phone with David and Wayne, trying to convince him to pardon Kevin Kelly's son. Sherry tells David what Kelly saw, and that in order for Kelly to testify, David says he needs a minute. David asks Wayne what he thinks, and Wayne still wants to resign. David again refuses. Wayne tries to point out that pardoning a murder isn't something David Palmer would usually do, and that Sherry is manipulating the situation. Wayne says that this is wrong and an abuse of power, but David points out that Wayne wanted to pay hush money to Anne's ex-husband. Wayne says that he had David's interest at heart and Sherry does not. David says that if you want to fight down in the mud, you have to get dirty, but that he hasn't decided if he's going to pardon Kelly's son or not. 12:30:43 Kim and Tony enter Tech 1, and Tony says he doesn't have time for this. Kim says it's not Chloe's baby and that Chloe's story about abuse doesn't check out. Kim says that Chloe has been snappy since Kim confronted her about the baby. Kim thinks that Chloe is unstable. Tony says that Chloe is the only one in the office capable of communicating with Chase, so she can't be removed currently, but that he will address it once the virus is secured. Tony then orders Kim to watch the baby until the operation is over. Sherry reenters the mobile home, but Kelly is gone. She sees blood and rushes out of the mobile home and back to her car. As she gets to her car, another car starts and the lights flash on. They car is heading right for Sherry. She panics, and begins frantically searching for her keys. As the car gets close, Sherry sees that the car only has an elderly couple who just happened to be driving by. She takes a deep breath, the gets in the car. Chase is still watching the location, he calls in Chloe and says he hears a car approaching. Chloe calls Tony over, and Chase gets a visual on the car: it's Michael Amador. Jack and Ramon are watching from another building. Chase says that Delta teams are 90 seconds out, and Tony says no one moves until they've confirmed the virus. and Ramon Salazar watch the virus exchange take place.]] Amador asks Nina if the funds are ready to be transfered. Nina says she will once she confirms the virus is authentic. Amador removes the lid and pulls out a vial with a green liquid inside and hands it to Nina. She places the vial in a machine that scans the liquid and says the confirmation process should take about five minutes. Jack is watching. 12:39:54 Chloe doesn't have enough audio filters, and Adam says there's a library. Michelle looks concerned as Tony enters. He is on the phone with Wayne Palmer, who wants an update. Tony says the deal is about to go down any second. Wayne says that the Pentagon is pissed and that Tony, Gael Ortega and Jack will have some explaining to do after the situation is resolved. Wayne wants to know exactly what is going to happen, but Tony says that there isn't enough time and right now, Wayne is only distracting him. Wayne points out that the President has supported Tony, but he needs to know what is going on. Tony quickly goes over the plan with Wayne. 12:41:26 Wayne says it seems like a lot of things are going to have to go right in order for the operation to go as planed, and Tony admits that, but says they are prepared. Tony gets off the phone and asks Chloe for an update. Chloe says Chase is still watching Nina, but it looks like the test is still running. Tony tells her to let him know if there is any movement, Chloe says she knows to do that. Adam comes in and says he gave Chloe another filter. Chloe says she doesn't need it, and Adam is upset he wasted his time. Chloe tells Adam to leave her alone. Adam calls Tony over and questions Chloe's abilities. Chloe tells Adam to lock down a phase loop, and Tony walks off. Tony walks up to Michelle, and Michelle needs an access code to division. Tony gives it to her, then Chloe yells "we're on." Chase says the virus is about to be confirmed. In the shed the machine dings and Nina says that the virus is confirmed. Tony tells Chase to send the Delta times in. Amador takes back the virus until the funds are in place. Nina makes a phone call, and transfers the funds. The bank confirms the transfer. Amador hands Nina the virus, then gets in his SUV and drives off. Tony sends a Delta unit after Amador. Nina and her bodyguard walk back over to the building where Ramon and Jack are, with the briefcase containing the virus. Chloe switches the satellites, and Adam starts looking panicing at Tony as all they are getting is static. Delta units are 15 seconds away. Jack and Ramon get the virus from Nina, then Ramon pulls his gun on Jack and blames Ramon's death on him. Chase sees this and shoots Ramon with a sniper rifle. Ramon falls to the ground as a firefight insues. Jack disarms one of the guards then takes another one out as Nina runs away. The Delta team comes in as Jack kills two men with a knife. A helicopter fires a missle, which causes a large explosion. Helicopters and Hummers from the Delta teams move in and engage the guards, in addition to blowing up several structures. Ramon runs off with the virus and Jack starts to follow him. Chase gives CTU and the Delta team updates. Chase takes men with him. 12:52:03 Julia Milliken removes her shoes and sets them on a counter. She pulls a bottle of water out of the fridge. Her cell phone rings: It's Sherry. Julia wants to know what Sherry wants so late, and Sherry wants to talk to Julia about what Alan is doing to David. Sherry says that she knows Julia likes being Mrs. Alan Milliken, but can't stand the man himself, and has a way for Julia to get the money and status while no loger maintaining the marriage. Sherry says she can make that happen. Sherry says she is coming over so they can talk in person. 12:53:01 and Chase Edmunds track down the virus]] Jack is running through the woods trying to track down Ramon. Chase comes with two men, and Jack asks him if he's OK. Chase says yes, and Jack gets everyone up to speed, making sure that the virus is the first priority and not to fire until the virus is secured. Three more men show up and a helicopter flies overhead. Jack guesses where Ramon is headed, and tells Chase to get the helicopter to follow them. They send four men back down the path incase Ramon heads back that way, and take two along with them. Chase radios in their position and they begin to try and find Salazar. The helicopter spots Ramon and Jack moves in. threatens to release the virus.]] Jack walks up to Ramon and tells him it's over. Salazar has been shot and is hurt pretty bad. Ramon says he won't go back to jail, but Jack won't talk about it until the cylinder is secure. Ramon tells Jack there's nothing to talk about. Ramon gets on his knees and holds onto the virus, preparing to open in. Jack tells him to put the cylinder down, and that he doesn't want to shoot him. Ramon decides to listen and starts to set the virus down. Suddenly a loud noise of a disc speeding up is heard and Jack shouts to get down. The vial, which contained a bomb, explodes, killing Ramon. Jack and Chase are okay, and Jack calls into CTU and tells Tony that they do not have the virus, that the cylinder they had was a bomb. Tony tells Jack a Delta team is about to pick up Amador. Jack reminds Tony that Nina also escaped. Tony wants to know if Jack thinks Nina was in on this, and Jack says the bomb was meant for her. Jack and Chase move out. 12:56:23 Amador and his hummer stop at a point in the road. They are being followed by a Delta team. Amador exits the SUV, and puts his hands up. The Delta team begins to move in. Amador does not get on the ground as ordered and his men pop out from the sides and quickly kill the delta team. Amador takes out his cell phone and smashs it on the ground, destroying it. He then leaves. Michelle comes in and tells Tony the Delta team has been taken out, and Adam adds that the cell phone signal has been lost. Tony calls Jack and tells him that Delta Three has been taken out they've lost positioning on Amador. Jack says they need to find Nina. Amador, in his SUV, opens the breifcase, revealing the real virus. 12:59:57 - 01:00:00 Memorable Quotes "It was blood money, and I took it." - Kevin Kelly Dramatis Personae Starring * Kiefer Sutherland as Jack Bauer * Dennis Haysbert as David Palmer * Elisha Cuthbert as Kim Bauer * Carlos Bernard as Tony Almeida * Reiko Aylesworth as Michelle Dessler * James Badge Dale as Chase Edmunds Special Guest Star * Penny Johnson Jerald as Sherry Palmer Guest Starring * DB Woodside as Wayne Palmer * Greg Ellis as Michael Amador * Mary Lynn Rajskub as Chloe O'Brian * Zachary Quinto as Adam Kaufman * Joaquim de Almeida as Ramon Salazar * Vincent Laresca as Hector Salazar * Gina Torres as Julia Milliken * Jack Kehler as Kevin Kelly * Rick Ravanello as Captain Reiss * Gonzalo Menendez as Pablo * Sarah Clarke as Nina Myers Background Information and Notes * Julia Milliken drinks Fiji brand bottled water, one of the most expensive bottled waters available. * David Herman originally appeared in this episode as Dalton Furrelle. His character was later written off the show because "things didn't work out." References CTU; Los Angeles; Category:Episodes Category:Day 3